I Don't Want to Live a Lie
by RoxeyRose
Summary: Austria and Switzerland use to be best friends, until they drifted apart. Even though it seems like they hate each other, Austria admits he misses it when they were younger. What will happen between them? With the help of some fellow nations, let's see! . Fail summery, oh well. Rated T for now.
1. Dreams

Don't shoot me! I'm a noob at writing! DxI would write time in the 24 hour format, but I think it would be easier to just to do 12 hour format. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then just ignore me. xD And... I fail with trying to do accents, so I'm not going to write with them. Please don't hurt me about that either! :

Vash = Switzerland

Roderich = Austria

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Sadly.

* * *

_"Vash! Let's have a picnic!" I shouted with a cloth sack full of food in my hand, walking towards him. He gave me a weird look._  
_"Come on! It'll be fun!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him. Well, tried to at least._  
_"W-wait! We got to train!" He yelled at me. I only rolled my eyes. Doesn't he know how to relax every now and then?_  
_"Can't we just take a break for a day?" I pouted. I made this lunch for me and him! Why is he so serious about everything?_  
_Even though we are country personifications, doesn't mean you have to take everything serious..._  
_"F-fine! But we are training even longer tomorrow!" Vash replied. I smiled and raced him to our meadow._  
_When we arrived, we sat down and ate. A bird came by and tried to take some of food. "Shoo! Go away!" I yelled angerily._  
_"Hey Roderich, remember how we met?" Vash asked me. I froze at the question, trying not to laugh._  
_"Yeah, how you almost killed me?" "I didn't almost kill you! I didn't even attack you!" He replied._  
_"Still, it looked like you wanted to kill me!" I mumbled._  
_"Well, I thought you were an enimy. But it was funny when you screamed and begged me not to hurt you." He laughed._  
_I giggled at that. It's true, when I first met him, it looked like he was going to kill me. So I begged not to get hurt._  
_His face was priceless. I started to cry because I thought I was going to die, until he came up and asked if I was okay._  
_We have been best friends ever since that day! Even thought Vash is a lot stronger then I am, he trains me,_  
_expecting me to be strong so I can fight, I'm weak. I'm sad to admit that, but it's true! I just can't fight..._  
_Vash has bailed me out so many times, but has never left my side. And I hope he never does leave me._

* * *

I woke up from my dream about Switzerland and I, when we were younger. I groaned at the dream. Why have I been dreaming about the past lately? It doesn't make any sense! Plus, Switzerland and I do not like each other at all! Well, he doesn't like me...  
But I never have hated him, even though I act like it, I still wish we were friends like when we were younger. Even though he denies we were ever friends, I know we were. The only reason I act like I don't like him, is because he acts like that towards me. So I try to make him jealous by making it seem like I'm better than him. Even though I'm not. I looked at the clock to see what time it was. 8:17. Sigh, guess I'll get out of bed. Before Germany comes over and yells at me again for being lazy. Again.  
Honestly, I don't get him. He trains all the time, and he tries to train Italy! Heh, sort of how Switzerland and I were...  
Slap! No! Do not think about that! That was the past, he doesn't even care for you anymore! Ugh. And why did I just slap myself?  
I must be going crazy. Stupid dreams. Stupid feelings. Stupid Switzerland.

* * *

As I finished getting dressed, I put on my glasses. I don't need to wear them, but I look plain without them. That's why I wear glasses. Just don't tell anyone that. Especially France, I don't need him making fun of me and bugging me about them.  
I made my way into the kitchen to make some food, but I see that already made breakfast. It's odd that she still lives with me, even though we are divorced. Maybe an excuse not to see Prussia, who knows.  
"Good morning ." said with a cheerful smile.  
"Good morning ." I replied back with a nod, and then she walked away. I don't understand that lady sometimes. As I grabbed my plate, Germany walked in. I gave him an odd look.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Don't you know how to knock!" I replied annoyed. This IS my house afterall. I'm not living at his place anymore!  
"Er, your door was unlocked so I let myself in..." He replied. I nodded slowly... Why is my door unlocked?  
"Well, what do you want!" I snapped. I'm trying to eat if he can't see! And having him just walk right in doesn't make me happy. How would he feel if I just walked in while he was trying to eat?  
"Have you seen Italy around?" He asked. Ah, Italy probably ran away and hid again. I would do the same if Germany was training me. He is so strict and harsh. He needs to relax sometime.  
"No I have not. Why would he be here?" Germany only shrugged. Well, Hungary would probably help him hide. Or put him in a dress like when he was younger... I SWORE HE WAS A GIRL BECAUSE OF THAT!  
"Um, thank you anyways. I'll be going." And with that, he left. Hungary came in shortly after he left.  
"What did he want?" She questioned.  
"Italy ran off again." I replied. She nodded, knowing that Italy always runs off during training.  
"Are you going to play the piano after you are done eating?" She asked me, knowing how much I love to play the piano.  
"Probably not, I need to go grocery shopping. We are running low on food." "That's a shame. I wanted to listen to you play today." She whispered. I looked at her, a little shocked.  
"Um, maybe when I get back?" Her face lit him with a smile.  
"That sounds wonderful! I can't wait!" Then she skipped away. I really, don't understand her.

* * *

As I made my way through the grocery store, I ran into Switzerland. Which was really awkward, for both of us. Liechtenstein was with him, as always. He never leaves her side...  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled.  
"Well, it is a grocery store. I'm here for food. Is that a crime?" I replied calmly.  
"Hello ." Liechtenstein said, ignoring her brother.  
"Hello Liechtenstein. How are you doing?" I replied.  
"Good! Just shopping with big brother."  
"Ignore him Liechtenstein! Let's go." Switzerland said, about to pull her away and leave.  
"Wait, I was going to ask if you wanted to come over for lunch."  
"No. Come on Liechtenstein." But then he stopped, and then said, "Fine. BUT IT'S ONLY TO SAVE MONEY! NOT BECAUSE I WANT TO!" Then walked away. Sigh, that's Switzerland for you. He's even pickier with money then I am. After he left, France came over.  
"Honhonhon. I hear you have a date with Switzerland later." He whispered in my ear.  
"Don't get so close to me! And it's not a date!" I hissed at him, he only laughed.  
"Whatever you say, I know love when I see it." He winked at me, then walked away. Pfft, what does he know? Even though he is the country of love, doesn't mean he knows everything about love! Seriously, has he even kept a lover for more then a week!...  
Nevermind, I don't even want to know. But it is not a date! I only invited him over for lunch... And Liechtenstein! So it's definitly NOT a date. Maybe Hungary would like to join us, to make things a little bit less awkward.

* * *

As I got home, I started to prepare lunch for the 3 of us. Since Hungary wasn't home, she left a note on the counter saying how she was going to visit Japan, and good luck with Switzerland comming over. How does she know? Oh, Liechtenstein probably told her. They have been trying to get Switzerland and I to be friends again. It's not working though. But also I don't understand, why she is going to Japan's house. Japan is quiet and mysterious. So.. Why does she keep going over to his house?  
Are they in a relationship? No, I don't think so. Or she would of told me about it. Whatever, she's a confusing person.

* * *

As I got done preparing lunch, Switzerland came over. To my surprise, Liechtenstein wasn't with him. I gave him a confused look.  
"E-er. Liechtenstein said she was going to go hang out with Iceland. And I couldn't say no, since I promise she can go hang out with one friend this week. That's why she isn't here." "Ah, I understand. So kind of you to be giving her some freedom." I smirked, knowing how OVERLY protective he is of her.  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" He yelled angerly.  
"Nothing. Now let's go eat, shall we?" I could see that he was hesitating before he nodded. Does he really hate me that much?  
It's not like I poisoned the food or anything.

It was awkward eating alone together. Our conversations were only a few words here and there. And I swore, that I saw Japan and Hungary spying on us. I'm sure Switzerland noticed it too. Hm, I wonder if Liechtenstein is with them. Well, I wouldn't know since she is a pretty good spy. Probably from all that training Switzerland gives her. Poor girl, she barely has any freedom.  
In the middle of our lunch, Switzerland snapped.  
"GOD DAMMIT! CAN'T WE EAT IN PEACE!" He yelled at the bushes, or also known as Hungary and Japan. I watched as they tried to hide, before Switzerland brought out his gun and pointed it at them.  
"T-there's no need for that!" I yelled, frightened. Switzerland would not hesitate to shoot ANYONE, minus Liechtenstein of course. And yes, people have learned that the hard way. Hungary and Japan got scared and left, or just made it seem like that.  
They will probably be back later. Switzerland only put away his gun and started to eat normally like nothing happened. Well,  
he did have a scowl on his face. I chuckled, he looked at me confused. "What?" He hissed. I only shook my head, smiling.

* * *

_"WHY WON'T YOU GUYS LEAVE US ALONE!" Vash yelled at the countries spying on us. He brought out his sword and started waving it angerily at their direction, and I think they ran off because he put his sword away._  
_"Did you have to scare them away like that Vash?" I questioned, I'm pretty sure there is a nicer way to tell them to leave._  
_"Yes, it's better that they are scared so they know to stay away, Roderich." He said, I only laughed. He gave me a confused look, like there was something wrong with me. "What's so funny?" He asked._  
_"N-nothing." I laughed. He looks so funny when he's scaring people away, and it's even more funny when they run away. He began to laugh with me, I stared at him. "Why are you laughing?" I asked him._  
_"Beacuse you are laughing! It's contagious you know!" He forced himself to say, trying not to laugh. I began to laugh again with him, just for the heck of it._

* * *

"Austria, are you okay?" Switzerland yelled at me. I snapped out of my flashback, blushing. Why do I keep getting flashbacks!  
"Y-yeah." I choked, trying to cover my face. He can't see me like this! He'll suspect something!  
"Okay, you were just staring at me, with a weird look on your face." He said. That made me blush even harder. I bet I look as red as Romano right now. I hope he doesn't question why I'm hiding my face... Even though it is strange.  
"I'm going to go now. Thanks for the lunch." He paused. "EVEN THOUGH I ONLY CAME TO SAVE MONEY!" He said quickly. I looked at him and nodded. What a fool he is.  
"Yes yes. I'm glad you came. Thank you for comming over, Switzerland." I said calmly, still blushing lightly. He nodded then left. I sighed, then started to clean up the food.

* * *

I was almost done cleaning until I noticed he left his gun. I picked it up and carried it inside, he'll probably want it back.  
I'll just wait for Hungary to be home so she can deliever it to him. I made my way to the piano, and I set his gun down next to me. I started to play, until I heard footsteps. Doesn't anyone know how to knock? I stopped playing to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Switzerland. And he was blushing. "I came for my gun, and I let myself in because no one answered the door,  
and I heard you playing s-so I assumed you didn't hear me." I nodded.  
"Very well. Here is your gun." I handed him his gun, hoping I don't drop it. He'll probably kill me if I do.  
"Thank you, now goodbye." He said walking out.  
"Goodbye." I mumbled. Turning back to the piano.  
"By the way." Switzerland said, popping his head back in, "You should really lock your door."

* * *

Note:

Austria should really get better locks and make sure his doors are locked shouldn't he? Lol xD So what do you guys think? ^.~ I wanted to write a AustriaxSwitzerland story because... Well, I dunno. I was cosplaying with my friend,  
she was Switzerland and I was Austria, and I was just thinking of how funny it would be to write a story about them!  
Even though we were talking about FrancexSwitzerland, which I do not understand at all! _  
Seriously, wouldn't Switzerland shoot France before he even got a chance to get within 5 feet?  
Haha, anyways I'll be uploading more soon! Maybe... Unless I feel like it sucks. _ Sorry if they are OOC...  
I really am new to this. I'm use to writing with OCs... Because it's easier to write with your own characters.  
Well, for me it is at least. Anyways, please comment? Even though I suck. x: Tchao!^-^


	2. World Conference

Hm. After doing a Hetalia meme, I'm going to spice things up a bit! :D Let's see if you guys can guess what's going to happen!^-^ Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! D:

* * *

I finished packing my luggage and suitcase, I wondered how the world conference would turn out. Mainly because it is being held in Russia this time. And secondly, the news of Switzerland having lunch with me spreaded like a wildfire, thanks to Hungary and Japan. Now people think we are dating! France even came over the other day just to say "I told you so." I even changed my locks, but somehow France still managed to get in. Prussia even tried to take me out celebrate with beer... Aka, he drinks all he wants while I pay and babysit him. I groaned as I headed to the door, Hungary was waiting for me.

* * *

The plane ride was really awkward and uncomfortable. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were seated right beside us. Hungary wanted to sit near Liechtenstein, probably to get Switzerland and I closer. Switzerland went all protective, until Liechtenstein ask what could go wrong if he was just an isle length away, thats less then 2 feet. He finally caved in after Hungary joined the arguement. This is going to be a long 3 hours... "Erm. So how are you Switzerland?" I finally said, trying to break the awkward silence between the two of us. Hungary and Liechtenstein were busy whispering away to even care about us.  
"Good. I just got new guns the other day." Even though he is more frugal then I am... He just loves his guns. It's crazy!  
"That's neat. I just wrote a new song on the piano." I replied, trying to sound superior-ish.  
"You and your god damn piano! Do you ever get anything done!" He shouted. People started to stare at us, including Hungary and Liechtenstein. I started to blush, being embarrassed by Switzerland on a plane full of people!  
"What is wrong with me and the piano? I didn't point out that you have a gun fetish, did I? And yes, I do get work done. Thank you for noticing." I replied calmly. I am NOT going to crack and look like a fool. Just imagine he is Germany. Yeah, that should work. Just, a more serious, trigger-happy, neutral Germany... I swear they can be best friends if it wasn't for Italy streaking all the time across his lawn to get to Germany's place.  
"I do not have a gun problem you bastard!" Switzerland was getting angry... This plane can explode any minute.  
"I never said you had a gun problem, I just said you have a gun fetish. There is a difference you know?" And after that, he went quiet. Owch, I'm probably going to get it after we get off the plane. Just thinking about it, I wonder if he managed to get a gun onboard. Being personified countries, we get special treatment. Even though it takes a lot of government work and sercurity checks to make sure everything is okay.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes a little to see who it was... I was leaning on Switzerland. I fell asleep on his shoulder! My eyes grew wide as I instantly sat up. I hope I wasn't turning red, because that was embarrassing!  
"S-sorry!" I managed to choke out. I wonder how long I have been out.  
"Whatever. The plane just landed anyways." He said as he got up and grabbed his carry on.  
"R-right." I nodded, getting up too. BAM! I hit my head on the ceiling. "Ow." I mumbled.  
"Are you alright ?" Liechtenstein asked, looking past Switzerland.  
"Y-yeah. Perfectly fine." I mumbled. "Thanks for asking." She nodded and left with Switzerland. Hungary started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I snapped at her.  
"First you fall asleep on him, and then make a fool right infront of him!" She started to laugh even harder. "Best part, I got it all on camera!" She squealed. Oh no...  
"Delete it. Now." I demanded, but she just ran off the plane. Ugh. This is such a perfect day.

As I got to the hotel, ignoring Hungary because she kept sqealing over the images and recordings she got, refusing to delete them. I saw some of the other countries, some looked like they were going to die from the cold, others look like they were at home. By others, I mean Canada and the Nordics mainly. Brr, it really was cold. I wonder how Russia manages to live here...

* * *

The next day, as I was getting ready for the world conference someone came knocking at my door. Probably Hungary, Italy, or Germany. I slowly made my way to the door like always. As I opened, to my surprise, there was a gun pointing right at me.  
"What is this about!" I snapped.  
"Just making sure it was you." He replied annoyed. "Don't worry, I won't shoot you... Right now at least."  
"Well, what do you want! I'm trying to get ready." I huffed.  
"Hungary made me come get you. So hurry up, or I will shoot." He smirked at me. Ugh. I hate it when people rush me.  
"Fine. Just give me a few minutes, I'm almost done." I mumbled. "You can either stand there or come in." He nodded as he just stood there at the door. Whatever, I offered him to come in, he can be stubborn all he wants.

We made our way into the conference room, the other countries stared as we walked in together. So this is what Hungary was planning... I rolled my eyes and made my way to my seat. I really wish I didn't have to come, but Russia threatened all of us if we didn't show up. So, I came. Because I don't want to deal with him, or Belarus. I don't think anyone does...  
"Let's start the meeting, shall we?" Russia said with his childish smile that made everyone cringe.

It was a break for lunch. I groaned, forgetting to pack something to eat. Guess I'm going to have to find a place to eat. Fast.  
As I made my way outside, I saw that Liechtenstein was eating alone. How strange. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded then replied, "Big brother just went to use the bathroom." That's even more strange, leaving her sight for a minute. In Russia. I shivered at the thought. I might as well just stay with her until he returns, just to make sure she is safe and everything.  
"I'll stay with you until he gets back." I told her. But right at that moment, Switzerland walked out.  
"Sorry Liechtenstein. I didn't mean to leave you alone out here. Let's go inside, its warmer." He said, and she followed him.  
Huh, why didn't they eat inside in the first place? Whatever I got to find food. I'm pretty hungry.

* * *

I walked into a cafe, and instantly I spotted Hungary, Belguim, Taiwan, and Japan talking and sharing pictures. I made my way past them not wanting to disturb them. I walked up to the counter, about to order something, until I remembered that I can't speak any Russian... "Oh ! Come over here! I have some food for you!" Hungary said, waving me over to the table.  
The other 3 hurried and put all the pictures away. I looked at them confused. Why would they hide pictures from me...?  
"It's nothing, Austria-san." Japan told me. I nodded, as I took a seat. But still, why did they hide the pictures when I made my way over...?

"The world conference is over for the day." Russia told us. I groaned, finally. I really hate attending these things. And the worst part, Switzerland was glaring at me! Is it because I was with Liechtenstein when he was gone? I was only trying to watch out for her! I'm not some pervert or anything. I walked out of the room, until someone called my name. Well, more like shouted.  
"Hey Austria!" I turned my head to see... Korea?

* * *

Short chapter, I know! D: Sorry, I just felt like writing. So. What do you think is going to happen? Hehe, Korea has now been summoned into the story! :3 It's ironic because I also cosplay as Korea whenever I'm with the other Asian nations...  
O-o I'm writing with 3 characters I cosplay as! /shot/ Lol anyways, cya for now! ^-^


	3. Shopping?

So, I'm going to use human names when they are in the human world and talking to each other, but when they aren't it's going to be their country name.

Roderich = Austria  
Vash = Switzerland  
Lili = Liechtenstein  
Elizaveta = Hungary  
Yong Soo = Korea  
Katyusha/Kat = Ukraine  
Tino = Finland  
Belward = Sweden  
Mathais = Denmark  
Gibert = Prussia

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

I have no idea why Korea would be talking to me, we only have talked a few times, well not really talked by a hello every once in a while... Well, whenever he is bugging his "brothers" when I am around. Which isn't often. Surprised and confused as I am, I finally said, "Hello Korea." Before France came and put his disgusting arm around my shoulders. Why does he just randomly come up to me like that?  
"Bonjour Monsieur Austria and Monsieur Korea. How are you guys doing?" France said, with a devilish grin. I hate it when he uses his French, it makes him even more annoying then he is! Where is Hungary when I need her.  
"I am very fine. Thank you for asking." I replied, trying not to sound annoyed.  
"I am fine too! But I need to talk to Austria privately." Korea all a sudden got all serious, I assume. Because France backed away immediately. Odd, Korea is much younger then both of us, but yet France seemed... Threatened? By the most annoying and youngest Asian nation! He's like a mini-France of Asia! I am shocked.  
"Okay, take your time." France said with a wink, before disappearing. I lifted my eyebrow at Korea  
"Well, first." Korea started. "Let's go shopping!" He exclaimed, then grabbed my hand dragging me along. Why does he want to go shopping?  
"W-wait!" But he didn't stop. Sigh, for a small and young nation, he sure is strong. Guess I'll go shopping with Korea... In Russia... Wait, why go shopping in Russia! It's seriously freezing cold and we don't know any Russian! Well, I don't that is. I don't know about Korea though, considering Russia is always with China, and Korea is always bugging China... It's pretty confusing, but Germany said not to worry about it. Right now, I'm worring about not freezing to death! Or getting killed by Korea. Whichever one comes first, probably getting killed by Korea.

"We are here!" Korea yelled. "Hi Katyusha!" He said waving at a lady with really, really big breasts. Are they fake? Because they are really... Oh wait, that's Ukraine! Dear god, I hope Russia can't read minds. Or I'll be dead for sure.  
"Hello Yong Soo! How are you! Oh, and hello Roderich!" She replied with a warm smile. Hm, I wonder how she is related to Belarus and Russia... No I don't actually.  
"Hello Ms Katyusha." I said formally. What else am I suppose to do? I barely know her!  
"How are you and Vash?" She asked. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY! That we are only friends? Wait, we aren't even friends! Gah!  
"They aren't dating Kat." Korea replied for me, with a serious tone. How would he know! And what's with the serious tone...?  
"Oh they aren't? I heard from Elizaveta that they are. I'm sorry Roderich! I didn't know!" She cried. Now I can see why Russia says she's a big baby.  
"It's okay, Elizaveta has her own world. Now, shall we go shopping?" I smiled, hoping she would stop crying.  
"I DON'T HAVE MONEY AND IS IN DEBT TO LITTLE BROTHER!" She cried even harder.  
"It's okay Kat! I'll pay for everything!" Korea comforted her. She only shook her head.  
"No! I don't want to be in even more debt! And I don't want to use you!" She sobbed. Okay, I wish she was A LITTLE like her younger siblings. Just a little...  
"Don't worry about it Kat! I invited you here so I shall pay! Now lets go!" He yelled. She nodded and I just followed. I really hate using human names... The only person who I really got use to was Switzerland... Okay, and Hungary, but not as much as with Switzerland... STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! Just enjoy Ukraine and Korea's company. Yeah, just enjoy shopping... And spending money... WAIT! I'M NOT GOING TO SPEND CASH! KOREA BETTER BE PAYING FOR ME TOO!

"You should try this on!" Ukraine insisted. I tried to deny but Korea agreed with her and I just couldn't say no to both of them. Plus, I didn't want to upset her so I did. As I in the dressing room, I noticed what she picked out. It looked like something you would find in Prussia's or even England's closet. Yes, he has a secret stash of his old punk wear. I stared at the clothes. Are they serious. This is not what a sophisticated young man like myself would wear. Ever.  
"Do they fit?" I hear Ukraine asking. Sigh, guess that I will put them on.  
"One second." I replied. First, the pants. Which are tight on me! How could someone wear these skinny jeans! The shirt is at least a decent, it is a button up plaid shirt. Next, the... scarf? Why do I have a belt if these jeans are for sure not comming off? Oh wait, I've seen Prussia let it hang... Arm warmers? Well, it _is_ cold in Russia. For a poor lady, she sure has a weird taste in clothes. Hungary hasn't even tried to get me to wear something like this! "Okay I'm done" I shouted, then walked out. Korea looked shocked and started to... Blush? Do I really look that stupid! Ukraine just gave me a a big smile.  
"They look so good on you!" She squealed. Korea nodded, covering his mouth. I glared at him. I do look stupid.  
"If I look stupid, you can just tell me,_ Yong Soo_." I hissed.  
"Y-you look great, I p-promise." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and went back into the dressing "room".  
"Well I'm changing out of it." I scowled. I knew I looked stupid.

As soon as I got done chaning back into my normal clothes, Ukraine piled more clothes on me! Korea just added to the pile too!  
"Let's go pay!" Korea shouted, pulling me to the cashier.  
"Wait! What! I'm not going to buy _these_!" I screamed. Really, I'm NEVER going to wear these... _CLOTHES_!  
"Silly. You aren't paying for them, Korea is! Plus, you look great in them" Ukraine kindly said to me, but I still think it's foolish.

We were in a dress shop. They better not try to put me in a stupid dress! Yes I wear a corset, but not a dress! Oh wait, I think we are here for Ukraine... facepalm. I wonder if she can even_ fit _in any dresses with those... _**MONSTEROUS**_ breasts!...  
"What do you guys think?" Ukraine asked blushing while walking out slowly in a short, halter light blue dress that matches her eye colour, even though it made her breast look bigger then _EVER_, she really did look good in it.  
"Stunning." I smiled at her, she deserves to look beautiful and be happy.  
"CUTE!" Korea squealed? While running to hug her...  
"Thanks! But this dress is very expensive..." She pouted, while looking at the price tag.  
"So? I'm still paying! I spend more money on kimchi then that dress costs times ten!" Korea told us. Wait, WHAT! How much kimchi...? Does that kid... erm teen... uh, nation eat! And where is he getting all of this money! Yes, we nations make a lot of money but... At that moment a very attractive girl walked out of the closest dressing room in a very short, violet tube dress, that is cut up on the back. She was about 5'6, slender, had short light blonde hair, violet-blue eyes, a cross hair pin... WAIT THAT'S NORWAY! I think I just died a little. All a sudden 4 more people walked out... Iceland, Denmark, Sweden, and Finland. I just died even more. Why are they in dresses?  
"You guys look so hot! Kesesese" I heard someone yell. I assume it is Prussia from that annoying laugh.  
"I know right? I look hotter then you though!" Denmark yelled at Prussia... Who was also wearing a dress. WHY ARE THEY WEARING DRESSES! I finally looked away and noticed the song Bad Romance was playing. Why must they play thise sort of music in Russia? Disgusting. I tried to ignore the idiots over there, not wanting to know why they were in dresses until Finland came up to me.  
"Hi Roderich!" He smiled kindly.  
"Hello Tino." I tried not to stare at the dress he was wearing.  
"You probably want to know why we are in dresses... Denmark and Prussia black mailed us into wearing them." He explained.  
"Ah. That isn't a surprise." I mumbled, Finland nodded.  
"Well, at least we talked them out of putting on female lingerie. Even though I would love to see Belward in that!" He whispered. I stood there shocked as he walked away laughing. I just died, for the 3rd time in under 10 minutes. Male nations in female lingerie! What idiots.

We were paying for Ukraines dresses, which I must admit I would never think there would be so many that fits her. The Nordics and Prussia were still putting on dresses, or Prussia and Denmark making them put on dresses and pose for pictures while they have a "Who's sexier" contest. As we headed out the door, I ran into someone. "Oof. Sorry!" I apologized, but that person started yelling.  
"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" He screamed.  
"Calm down big brother." A sweet voice said. I looked up to see Switzerland and Liechtenstein. What a surprise. No really, it's a surprise.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.  
"Shopping for a nice dress for Liechtenstein's birthday." He scowled.  
"I told you we didn't have to though big brother!" She defended herself.  
"Well, nice running into you guys. I recommend a different shop unless you like seeing nations in drag." I told them. Switzerland all a sudden grabbed his gun.  
"We are going to get going now! Bye Vash, bye Lili!" Korea mumbled, dragging me along. What is his problem? Afraid to get shot?  
"Wait!" Switzerland yelled, but Korea kept pulling. Until he shot at us. We looked at him as he came towards us, frozen.  
"I said wait." He hissed.  
"We got to go." Korea hissed back. Woah, is this really Korea?  
"What do you want Vash." I sighed.  
"I wanted to ask you something. Alone." He said, glaring at Korea. I nodded, Korea only hesitated to let go. We walked a few feet away when he began to talk.  
"So there is a rumour going around that we are dating." He began.  
"I didn't start it." I replied, "Why? Have a problem with a silly rumour?" I smirked.  
"Yes. I do not like the idea of people thinking we are dating." My heart just shattered.  
"Well it's not my fault." I whispered. He leaned closer to me, until our noses touched.  
"I wasn't finished talking." He said. "I was saying, I don't like-"  
"Hey Gilbert! Look at those lovey dovey people over there!" A guy yelled.  
"Keseses. Mathias, I think you are right! Take a picture!" Another guy replied. I looked up and scowled at Denmark and Prussia. Switzerland oly pushed me away.  
"We are not a couple, nor will ever be. I was just saying if the rumour continues to spread, I will hunt Roderich down." Switzerland said, walking away with Liechtenstein. My heart is in a million pieces. I thought he was going to say something else.  
"Woah, dude I'm sorry!" Denmark yelled.  
"Look what you did Mathais!" Prussia said.  
"Whatever. Mind your own business next time." I spat. Walking towards Korea and Ukraine.

"Are you okay?" Ukraine asked, while I played with my drink replaying what happened with Switzerland. What a fool I am.  
"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled, not really knowing what to say.  
"No you aren't." She stated. I looked up at her. "I'm going to go get another drink, and when I get back you are going to tell me what's the matter, da?" She smiled sweetly, but I shivered. She just sounded like Russia. I nodded as she walked away.  
"It's because of Vash isn't it?" Korea said. I stayed quiet. "I don't see what you see in him." He whispered, I looked at him confused. "Honestly, if he doesn't appreciate you, then why do you keep trying!" He yelled at me.  
"W-what are you talkin about!" I stuttered. He's acting really strange.  
He looked me in the eyes, and whispered softly, "It hurts that you don't know."

Yay! I got this chapter done! Even though it's short... -Cries- Lol I couldn't stop laughing xD I really wanna see them in dresses! And Punk!Austria? Hm, I think I just got a nosebleed! Hehe. What do you guys think? Should I finish the story? It's going to be a long-ish story I promise though! With a lot more messed up love pairings! Hehe I feel bad for Korea. Clueless Austria. What do you think is going to happen? :o Comment!^-^ Anyways, bye! And Happy Friday the 13th :3


	4. Dinner!

Sorry for the wait! I have had a really bad writer's block, and have been too lazy to write.  
Plus I have been busy planning my next CMV, which is going to be awesome!^-^  
Anyways, here is the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Sadly.

Yao = China

* * *

"It hurts that you don't even know." I kept thinking of what those words ment. It makes no sense why he was so hurt! It's not like he has any feelings for me... Right? I slapped my head, no stop thinking about that! He barely even knows you Austria! Plus he is really young compared to you! I must sound like a pedophile for saying that. I splashed water on my face, to help wake me up. It has been such a long week... I'm finally happy to be home. But it seems like Korea has been avoiding me ever since that shopping trip... Then again, he is apart Asia. Wait, what am I saying? He's like France, randomly appears when they want. Ugh, I really need to get some food.

"Hey Austria, I heard you are having love problems. Keseses, too bad you are totally unawesome. Unlike me. Me and Birdie are perfectly fine!" I looked up to see Prussia there. Out of all the people that came to see me, it had to be Prussia. I would rather have _France_ here, to enjoy a glass of wine with. And who is Birdie...? His yellow chick?  
"What do you want Prussia." I groaned. I do **not** have _love _problems. Switzerland just hates me... And Korea is just weird, but he is Asian so that shouldn't count.  
"Oh really? Then why is Korea upset? You know, he is like Italy. Rarely is sad. And he is upset because of a little nation called Austria." Korea is sad? Because of me? How...?  
"How would you know that Prussia." I'm surprised he even knows where Asia is.  
"Because I am awesome, and you are not." Prussia smirked, he has a really big ego. And a really tiny brain... If he has one, that is.  
"Well I did not do anything wrong. Now please leave me alone." He only smirked.  
"Nope! You are comming with me old man!" He grabbed my arm, I pulled back.  
"Who are you calling an old man!" I snapped. I am not old! I'm just really out of shape.  
"You will always be an old man to me. Now let's go!"

* * *

After getting out of the car, which reminds me to never let Prussia drive, we arrive at a salon...? And it was painted pink. Please tell me he is kidding. It was even sparkly.  
"We are here!" He yelled. Nope, he's not joking.  
"Why are we here?" Right as I said that, Poland came out. Of course he would own a salon, and have it pink. But what is with the sparlkes? I'll be surprise if he actually guess business. Lithuania didn't convince him about not going all... extreme?  
"Like, you like, totally came! Like, come in. It's fabulous in here!" Lithuania shyly lead us inside, while Poland just kept on talking about nothing.  
"Did you like, bring the stuff like I said?" Poland asked us.  
"What stu-" I got cut off by Prussia as he pushed me, while waving a bag around, smiling.  
"Keseses. The awesome me would never forget!" He handed the bag of stuff to Poland, I just sat there confused. Poland looked inside the bag, then smiled.  
"Lithuania!" He yelled. "Like, go close the salon down, so we can like, totally go on with our plan!" Lithuania nodded, then left. What plan!  
"The salon is closed." Lithuania announced.  
"Perfect! Now, lets like, totally start!" Poland grabbed my arm and lead me to a chair.

"We are like, totally done! Now go put this on!" Poland handed me some clothes, and shoved me into a dressing room. I examined the clothes he handed me, they were some of the clothes I bought with Korea and Ukraine. There was a plum and white stripped t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, a black hoodie jacket, and a pair of black sneakers. And my hair!... It looked messy. I shook my head and sighed. I don't know what they are doing, but something is up. As I made my way out of the dressing room, Poland glomped me.  
"Ooof!" I shouted as I fell on the floor. "What was that for!"  
"Like, you look totally fabulous! Just like, get rid of the glasses." Poland said as he took off my glasses, handing them to Lithuania.  
"Hey give them back!" I yelled, Lithuania hesitated.  
"Nein. It's not like you need them anyways old man." Prussia laughed as he took my glasses.  
"I look plain without them!" I gasped, reliezing what I just said. I just told Prussia, Lithuania, and Poland why I wear glasses, not I feel embarassed.  
"Well you wouldn't look so plain if you let us dress you! Keseses." I glared at him. I pushed Poland off of me, as I dusted myself off.  
"I am a grown man, I do not need people dressing me."  
"Well, you like, totally need help with your fashion sense, you like, seriously look like an old man! I totally think you like, need help."  
"I-I t-think Austria dresses fine." Lithuania replied, I smiled a little. At least someone is defending me! Sometimes I wish Hungary was around, so she would defend me. But, then again, she would probably encourage them.  
"Well, now onto part 3! Thanks Poland, and Lithuania! The awesome me is taking the old man now!" Prussia announced, as he pulled me along.  
"Take care. Good luck ." Lithunia said, trying to hold Poland back.  
"Like, tell me how it like, goes! And like, don't screw up Austria! That'll be totally unfabulous."  
"Keseses. Don't worry, Spain, France, and I will make sure everything goes well." I groaned. I don't know what's going on, but hearing that those three are going to be behind everything makes me really concerned. But right now, I have to just worry about making it out alive again, because Prussia is driving!

* * *

As the car stopped, I looked out to see where we were. It looked like some sort of Asian restaurant, probably Chinese. I looked at Prussia, sending him a confused look. I'm pretty sure China would kick him out right as he walked in.  
"Why are we here Prussia. This is a Chinese restaurant."  
"Because the awesome me has arranged a dinner for us! Now come on, the others are waiting!"  
As we walked in, China was there.  
"Hello aru! Welcome to my restaurant!" He greeted us with a smile.  
"Hey Yao, we are in a dinner reservation." Prussia told him, China nodded as he knew.  
"That's right! Right this way aru!" He lead us to a table, with about 4 empty chairs. Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, France, Japan, Korea, and Hungary were already there waiting for us.  
"What took you bastards so long! I'm hungry!" Romano growled.  
"Now now Lovi, be patient." Spain told Romano, but that pissed him off even more.  
"DON'T CALL ME LOVI DAMMIT! STUPID TOMATO BASTARD!" He yelled. I awkwardly took a seat next to Korea, because that's where Prussia was signaling me to go. Korea... Looked actually really good in casual clothes, he looked older and more mature. But he looked sad, his hair curl gave it away. I looked at him, but he avoided eye contact with me. I sighed, I guess I did make him sad...  
"So how are you Roderich." Korea asked, it surprised me.  
"Um, good. How about you Yong Soo?"  
"Okay..." He whispered softly.  
"Mind if you say that again? I didn't hear you."  
"I said I've been okay. So how do you like the clothes Kat and I picked out for you last week?" Oh crap, what am I suppose to say? These really aren't what I'd wear...  
"They are pretty comfortable, even though I personally don't wear this kind of clothes."  
"I know, but they look good on you." I blushed, as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. I don't know why though. Is his compliment really effecting me?  
"Erm. T-Thank you." I said embarrassed. I looked over to see Hungary taking pictures. I glared at her, but she only laughed and gave me a thumbs up. I saw Japan lean over and whisper something in her ear, and then they started to have a conversation. Probably about Korea and I... WE ARE ONLY FRIENDS!  
"So um... Roderich." Korea started to say, I looked at him.  
"Yes Yong Soo?" He started to blush.  
"About last week..." He started, but 2 people came at that moment. I looked up to see Switzerland and Liechtenstein. What are they doing here!  
"Sorry we are late." Switzerland said as he hesitated to sit next to me. I blushed as he finally sat down. I looked over at Korea to see him annoyed and a little pissed off.  
"What were you saying Korea?"  
"Nevermind. It doesn't matter. I knew it was too good to be true." His words surprised me. Before I was able to respond, Hong Kong came.  
"Are you guys ready to order?"

* * *

What is Prussia's "awesome" plan? :O Dun dun dun. What will happen? Honestly, it'll get better! I promise! x3 Well, I hope that is. Reviews are always appreciated!^-^ Until next time! Mwahahaha! :3 Well... After I'm done filming my next CMV that is. . Which will be totally awesome!^-^ Hopefully it's better then my last one, I will have more people in it too! 3 If you guys want to check it out, my group channel is CloudRiceCosplay~ Anyways tchao!


	5. Full Moon

Yay chapter 5! I finally was able to update! Sorry for the long wait. ;-;  
I made an attempt to do Japan's accent, sorry if it's wrong. I was tempted to put a German accent in, but decided I shouldn't.

Vash = Switzerland  
Roderich = Austria

Dinner was really awkward. I was right in the middle of Korea and Switzerland, which was really uncomfortable for some odd reason. I would of thought sitting next to Switzerland would be heaven, but… I don't know. I found Switzerland, and decided to be brave and ask him out.  
"Hey Vash." I said, he turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you want Roderich?" He said annoyed.  
"Let's go out… On a date. This weekend." I said boldly. He seemed shocked at my request, I smirked at him, waiting for his response.  
"I-it's a date." He said, I smiled at him then nodded. As we all made our way out of the restaurant, we said goodbye. Lichtenstein was whispering to Hungary, but I didn't mind. We went different ways, then I suddenly remembered. Prussia was my ride! But he had to leave early, meaning I'm stranded here. I groaned and punched the nearest wall, which wasn't a good idea because now my hand hurts!

"Um… Are you okay?" I heard Germany ask from behind me.  
"Yes, I'm just fine! My ride had to leave early, and I don't know where I am or how I will be getting home either! So I'm stranded here!" I hissed.  
"Well, if you want I can give you a ride. You don't live too far from me." I turned around and nodded.|  
Germany lead me to his car, to my surprise Japan and Italy were in there too.  
"Ve!~ Austria is coming home with us Germany?"  
"Nein. I'm giving him a ride home."  
"Aw, it would have been fun to have him over!"  
"…That's what you think Italy. Now keep your mouth shut!"  
"Hey! What do you mean "That's what you think!?" I am not that bad!" I yelled at them! How insulting!  
"I-I wourdn't know. I have never spent that much time with Austria-san." Japan politely said. Well, at least someone here has manners.  
"Well, whatever. Let's get going." Germany sighed as he drove off.

It was pretty late out, so I was confused on why we suddenly stopped. There seemed to be dark clouds in the sky too, which made me want to get home sooner.  
"We won't be able to make it back home in this weather." Germany told us.  
"WHAT!?" I yelled. I really want to get home, and I don't want to be stuck with this trio.  
"We can stay at my prace. It's not too far from here." Japan suggested. That made me uneasy, since I have never been to his house before…  
"Yes, that is what we will do. Thank you Japan." Germany said, Japan nodded.  
"Ve!~ We are staying at Japan's place tonight!? It's going to be fun! And Austria is going to be joining us too! I think I will make us some pasta!" Italy cheered.  
"T-there is no need for pasta… We just ate didn't we?" Japan replied, shocked at Italy's plan.  
"No one is ever too full for pasta!"  
"ITALY! THAT IS ENOUGH! We need to at least get there first." Germany yelled.  
"We will never get there at this rate." I snorted. Germany looked at me and sighed.  
"Austria is right, we need to get going."

As we arrived at Japan's house, I found it really… Relaxing. I took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air.  
"Japan, your house is really soothing." I told him.  
"Thank you Austria-san." He replied as he lead us into his house. As we entered, we noticed people were home. It confused me, I thought Japan lived alone?  
"AH! DON'T! I JUST TOOK A BATH!" An Asian female came running out, having 2 other Asian nations chasing her… One was Korea, the other was Hong Kong. The female was Taiwan, I remember because Hong Kong was our server, and Taiwan was his assistance.  
"Aiya! You guys are so noisy!" China came out with his wok. Wait, how did they get here before us!? China was just closing up for the night when we left!  
"What's going on, ana?" Another Asian came into the room, holding an elephant and smiling.  
"W-why is everyone over at my house!?" Japan seemed confused.  
"Because we wanted to surprise you when you got home tomorrow." ANOTHER Asian came out, but it was a female… She had a serious look on her face. I believe the male is Thailand… and the female is…. Vietnam? I'm not so sure. I don't know the Asian nations as well… But I did meet them once at a conference, I do remember the elephant. Italy, Germany, and I just stood there awkwardly watching the Asians in their natural habitat.  
"A surprise?" Japan asked.  
"Yeah! A surprise! But we can't tell you what!" Korea said smiling.  
"If this is a bad time, we can go get a hotel…" Germany suggested.  
"No, it's okay! You guys can stay aru!" China insisted, then lead us into the guest rooms.  
"Korea! Come here!" China yelled. Korea came in an instant.  
"Yes aniki?" Korea said, coming into the guest room.  
"Make sure that they are comfortable, aru." He said as he left.  
"Well, here are the bed mats. Pillows and blankets on in this closet, and the bathroom is next door. If you want to take a bath, there is an outdoors bath. If you need anything else, just ask." Korea said politely, waiting for a response.  
"Thank you Korea. We are good for now." Germany said, Korea smiled then walked out.

I decided to take a walk outside, the storm seemed to of cleared up, but everyone is exhausted so we decided just to spend the night. I walked out to the garden and took a deep breath. It feels nice to be able to relax In a different country. I was walking around until I notice someone sitting by the pond. It was Korea. Since he didn't seem to notice my present, I decided to sit next down to him. "Beautiful night isn't it?" I replied softly. I looked with the corner of my eye and saw that Korea was closing his eyes.  
"Yeah, it's really relaxing…" He exhaled, than looked up at the moon. "It's a full moon tonight too."  
At that moment, I don't know what had hit me. But he looked so beautiful and calm looking at the moon. My heart started to race, why didn't I notice him sooner? Am I really that blind? No… My heart belongs to that stupid neutral idiot, Switzerland… We even have a date planned… It must be the air. I looked up at the moon, and saw that it was beautiful. Even on the other side of the world.  
"Korea." I started. "Whatever or whoever has been making you upset… You should let go and move on." I said, hoping to cheer him up a little.  
"But what if I can't?" He whispered, looking down at the water.  
"Try your hardest. You are young and still learning much about life and the world. Don't let things and people get to you, even a crush." He looked at me, straight in the eyes. Damn, he has pretty brown eyes… It fits his young figure.  
"I guess you are right. No point in chasing a balloon that is already far from your grasps." He sighed.  
"Well… Yes. If this is about love, trust me. You don't want to be married due to your government, I have been married many times. Some better than others, but they all made me wonder if love is real."  
I looked at the pond, and threw a rock in.  
"Hopefully you can find love soon." He said, I gasped at him. He gave me a soft smile.  
"Well, goodnight Austria." Korea said, as he got up and left. The conversation was confusing, so I started to think about these past few weeks, trying to get Korea out of my head. Then it hit me. Korea likes me. Or he did, I don't know anymore since our little chat. I was too blind to see it. I facepalmed at my stupidness. But, at least he seemed happy about the conversation.  
"Austria, you should get some sleep. Germany is already sleeping." Italy whispered to me. I looked up, than nodded, following Italy back into the house.

As we walked inside, Korea came up to me.  
"Thank you Austria." He said, then walked off before I was able to say anything. Italy gave me a confused look, but I told him not to worry. I guess Korea really did let go… It's only fair because I caught on when I told him to let go. I sighed then made my way to the room.

I woke up from a terrible dream. All my past marriages were haunting me, telling me I'll never find real love. But what really scared me was that Switzerland and Korea was a part of the group. I shook off the dream, and tried to get more rest. Even though it really bugged me, is that I will never find true love. Maybe I should just give up now, and save the heartache. Or keep hoping there is a real thing called true love. And that I can be happy with someone special. For some reason, I know that it's impossible. Then why do I keep trying?

Aww, poor Austria! Will his date turn out good? Or will Korea be haunting him? Who do you think he will turn out with? Honestly, I don't know yet, but I do have a great idea that may make you guys hate me! Dx But it'll be cute! :3

Sorry for the lack of updating, my laptop is broken so it's harder for me to write. I have also been pretty busy too, but since school is starting, hopefully I can upload chapters faster!^-^ Also, thank you guys for reading and for all the reviews, even though there aren't many.

To be honest, I have also been writing and planning skits and CMVs more than working on my story when I get the time. But, we do have an awesome Hetalia YouTube Series that we are working on, it's a Spamono love story, and a sad CMV with a character death coming up! So you can see why I have been focusing on those more. Anyways, sorry for the long note. -_- Cya!(:


End file.
